What have i done?
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Derek tries to kill stiles. but he doesn't mean to, its the blood moon! once a year Derek is truly a monster! i got the inspiration for this from a song called monster by skillet! check it out!
1. the man i love is going to kill me

**I LOVE MY BETA ELLELOVEMAX85**

**AN- This is my first fan fic. If u wanna know my inspiration for this story is a song called monster by skillet! its an awesome song. reviews are awesome i love them they make me smile!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER- i own nothing! the characters belong to jeff davis the creator :D<strong>

It was a full moon but it was different than any other full moon; more powerful. They say some moons carried a blood lust that only happened once a year. However Stiles Stilinski didn't know that tonight was going to be different from any other night when he went to visit his boyfriend, Derek Hale. They had been kinda, sorta dating for about two weeks.

Derek hated this time of the year, he normally could control himself, but once a year the monster had control. Derek could hear Stiles coming before he could even see him. His heart raced knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself. Panic took over his thoughts, 'God no...no...no he can't be here.' Derek thought. He could only think of how wrong everything could turn out if he was to let Stiles into his home; how he might hurt him. Walking to the door slowly he braces himself, lets his emotion of worry leave his face as he opens the door before Stiles even knocks. "You have to leave." he says harshly.

He watches as Stiles face falls, pain written across it as he meets Derek's eyes. "You have to leave...Now." Derek repeats. He knows he's hurting him, but Derek knew Stiles would never leave unless that happened.

"Derek...what... no," Stiles starts angrily. "I came here to spend time with my boyfriend and that's what I'm going to do." Stiles says as he wonders if he should go because he has a bad feeling. Derek would never be this rude without a reason.

Derek stares into wide chocolate brown eyes, he hates that he has to be rude with Stiles, but it's all about protecting him, even if it's from himself. "Stiles please, just listen to me. I need you to go." He says sounding a little defeated because he knows deep down Stiles isn't going to go. He wonders for just a moment why the teen has such faith in him. It breaks his heart that he can't just explain why he needs him to go, why he needs him to run away from the beast that's inside him.

Stiles can only stand there looking confused by the tone Derek uses. He can't help but feel like he's missing something as brown eyes meet greyish green. "I'm not going." Derek nods and steps aside as he lets Stiles in to the house before closing the door.

It's much later after Derek and Stiles have talked about why Derek needs him to go. Derek goes into an explanation about the full moon tonight, about the blood lust, the frenzy of control he's going to lose and how it's going to feel. Stiles can only listen with wide eyes and racing heart, but deep down Stiles knows Derek wouldn't kill him; that's how much faith he has in the wolf. So Stiles explains he's going to stay with him tonight, that they're going to ride out the full moon together.

It's around ten when the full moon starts to take effect over Derek, and he shifts. Stiles is excited until his excitement turns into ice cold fear as he realizes how true Derek's words were. He stares into hungry looking eyes, they scream for him to run but he can't he stays put. Stiles watches as Derek cocks his head to the side, then he lunges for him. Stiles is surprised so he jumps to the side and barley misses the clawed hand Derek swings at him.

Realizing that he might actually die tonight and that the man he's destined to be with is gonna be the one to kill him! Stiles runs for his life out of the house and towards his jeep when he feels a sharp pain in his leg. He couldn't escape Derek, he's a werewolf for god's sake. Stiles can feel the blood leaving his leg where Derek clawed at him. Determined to get away from Derek, Stiles grunts though the pain he feels throbbing through his leg and runs towards his jeep once more. He makes it to his jeep only to hear nothing; Derek wasn't chasing him anymore. Just as the thought passed a loud bang is heard from on top of his jeep.

Stiles screams bloody murder, then he goes to grab the shotgun he keeps under his seat. It's loaded with regular bullets of course, but he has wolfs bane in the glove compartment. Cocking the shot gun, he fires straight up into his roof. "Down boy, nice doggy." He says. The sarcastic tone is only met with an angry growl as he hit Derek. Cocking the shotgun once more he fires again, but the wolf has already jumped off the jeep only to land beside it and rip the door off its hinges. Stiles screams again and shoots Derek this time in the chest. For a split second he worried he might have got his heart, but then the wound heals almost immediately

Derek goes to grab Stiles, but not before Stiles grabs a wolfs bane bullet from the glove compartment and loads it into the shotgun and shoots Derek in the leg. He doesn't want the wolfs bane to enter to close to the heart cause Stiles has a plan.

Derek clutches Stiles to him; he can feel Stiles' arm break before the scream even leaves his lips. Then Derek lets go of Stiles as the pain from the wolfs bane gets worse as it moves through his system. Stiles turns to run but Derek isn't done with him, he grabs Stiles' hip claws digging in. Stiles screams in agony it is the third scream Stiles has done tonight, but he knows the wolfs bane is going to reach Derek's abdominal area soon and waits for him to fall to the ground. While Derek's writhing on the ground in pain Stiles considers healing him but decides to wait a few, what's a little more pain for the big bad wolf. Then a few minutes pass and Stiles notices that the poison is to close to his heart he doesn't wanna kill Derek just hurt him, so Stiles grabs another bullet from the glove compartment. He grabs a pair of pliers and pries the bullet apart, he dumps it on the hood and lights it on fire then he smears it in the bullet wound on Derek's leg, this makes Derek howl in agony. While Derek is writhing on the ground in pain Stiles limps to the house and passes out a few feet inside the door from the pain and blood loss.


	2. it wasnt me

**I LOVE MY BETA ELLELOVEMAX85**

* * *

><p>Derek wakes up on the ground after passing out from all the pain he endured the night previous. He starts to wonder why he is on the ground and not in his bed. He starts looking around and sees stiles' jeep door across the yard, he can see and smell all the blood. As Derek is looking around trying to figure out what happen last night's events come flooding back to him. He remembers talking to stiles, telling him to leave but stiles refusing to and Derek saying he won't be able to control himself.<p>

Then it hits Derek 'Oh my god stiles where is he?' Derek gets up and rushes into the house to find stiles lying in a puddle of his own blood! Derek gasps and falls to his knees assuming he killed stiles without even listening for a heartbeat! What stiles said last night pops into Derek's head 'I'm staying because i know u would never kill me!' A tear escapes Derek's eye and he says "I guess u were wrong." Then he sees stiles' chest move 'did he just take a breath? OH MY GOD he's alive!' Derek rushes to stiles' side, he listens for his heart beat and notices that it is very faint.

So Derek picks up Stiles, carries him up stairs to the bathroom and lays him in the tub. He then grabs a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet to cut off Stiles' clothes so he can get a good look at the damage he caused. After cutting away his clothes Derek sees he did a great deal of damage to his boyfriend. Derek walks down stairs trying to fight the urge to cry at the damage he did to stiles and grabs a sponge.

He then walks back upstairs, into the bathroom. He takes stiles out of the bath tub, places him on his bed and then turns on the water in the bathroom. When the water is a nice temp he puts in the plug and lets the bath fill up about a 1/3 of the way. He then places stiles in the tub and begins to wash off all the blood, dirt and stuff. While Derek is cleaning stiles he thinks 'I can't believe i did this. I think stiles knew he would get hurt because he didn't say I know u would never hurt me he said "i know u would never kill me."' Then Derek says aloud "dammit stiles i could've killed u! Y would u stay?" Then Derek finishes cleaning stiles up, he lets out the bath water which is a reddish brown color from all the blood and dirt.

**AN- hey guys sorry but the next chap should be up sometime this weekend! but if its not im sorry im working on 5 other stories XD but i will update soon!  
><strong>


	3. because i love you

**AN- sorry guys for the extremely late update! things happened any way here you! enjoy**

****I LOVE MY BETA ELLELOVEMAX85****

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Once Derek had Stiles on the bed unclothed leaving him in his boxers, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a jar. It was a plain looking jar, but the contents in it could save Stiles without taking him to the hospital and worrying everyone. Opening the jar Derek walked back over to the bed. He sat next to Stiles gently running a hand over his buzz cut head. "Why did you even stay?" Derek asked to no one but him self out loud.<p>

It pained him, to know he was the reason Stiles was half alive. Dipping two fingers into the jar, Derek started to rub the clear thick cream like substance over Stiles head first. He rubbed it over a visible wound above the teens eye brow, it was cut and a little puffy but the bleeding has stop[ed away back. Running his finger over it, Derek went to the next wound which was Stiles chest. Grabbing more of healing medicine he rubbed it smoothly over soft pale skin. Paying close attention to the slow beating heart, Derek rubbed more in that area the most. He wait for the soft beat to get louder knowing the medicine was doing its job.

Once his upper body was caked with the cream like medicine he went to his thighs next. Running his hands up and down the teens legs, he massaged the cream into Stiles thighs. Derek stopped for only a moment after the scent of Stiles' arousal hit him. The smell of it was thick and sweet to the point of Derek wanting to jump the teen, but he let the thought go. 'This was not the time for that, not yet any ways.' Derek thought running his hands down to Stiles ankles then back up to his hips.

Derek stared at his handy work noting that the cream was soaking into his to skin, putting the lid back on the jar, he covered Stiles up as he walked back over to his dresser. Glance once more at Stiles, Derek heads down stairs to clean up the mess he had made nearly killing Stiles. It only took a few minutes to clean the yard. Once everything was back to normal, he headed back up the stairs hearing Stiles heart beat reaching a higher notch then normal. Running his hand once more down the teens neck to his chest he listen as his heart started being regularly. Taking a seat on the ground he stared at the resting teen in his bed.

'God what was I thinking.' Derek thought gazing at him. 'I nearly killed him. I almost did kill him.' he thought. Letting his head rest on his knees that where pulled up to his chest Derek thought about a life without Stiles and how it wouldn't be a life at all. He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about not having Stiles.

He must have been on the floor for a couple of hours when he heard Stiles heart beat pick up again. Rushing to his side Derek noted that his once touch didn't calm him again. The scream that leaves Stiles voice is loud and piercing. It echos off the walls of the burnt down house.

"GET AWAY NO NO GET AWAY!"

Derek notices Stiles is still asleep laying down next to him he runs a hand down the teens side trying to calm him whispering soft words into his ear."Shush...shush... its okay... Stiles it's okay... I'm here"

Derek watches as wide brown eyes open. He can still fell the fear rolling off him, but once he hugs him to his chest Derek feels Stiles relax in his hold. "Derek?" he whispers voice cracking from dryness and the scream that left his mouth minutes ago.

"Yeah Stiles?" Derek asked a relived feeling washing over him.

"Told you, you wouldn't kill me." Stiles says in a light tone as Derek stiffens. "Derek?" he asks turning around in the light grip around him. "Too soon... yeah too soon. I was only joking. I'm sorry." Stiles rushed out running hand over his tense jaw bone.

Derek closes his eyes not able to look Stiles in the eye any more as he whispers to him. "I almost killed you." he rushes out in one breath. "I would have killed you if you hadn't shot me." Derek said opening his eyes once more.

Stiles stared into flashing blue eyes. "No you wouldn't have." Stiles says running his finger over plumpt lips whispering just as lowly as Derek's voice. "You my wolf." Stiles said as he leaned up letting his lips kiss the scruffy jaw bone before lightly nipping at Derek's lower lip. "You and your wolf love me... your wolf just enjoys tough love."

At that Derek had to laugh. "Your really not afraid of me?" he asked after a while.

Stiles stayed quite thinking about that. "No more then usual, but Derek I want you to know I heard your question?" Stiles said after a while.

"What question?" Derek asked frowning just a bit before soft fingers smoothed over his forehead.

"The one where you asked why I stayed!"

"Oh that one..."

"Yes that one and I stayed because I love you!" Stiles heard Derek's breath catch and he just hoped it wasn't too soon. "Derek?"

"Do you really mean it?" Derek hoped he did.

"Yes Derek I mean it. I love you!"

Derek just smiled brightly and said, "I love you to Stiles! More than you will ever know!" Derek said feeling elated stiles loved him back.

"I have an idea." Stiles said looking up into bright green eyes.

"You couldn't possibly have any idea how much I love you stiles."

"Rest now stiles we can talk more after you get some rest."

"Ok I will rest now, but first Derek could I borrow some pants?"

Derek let a loud and happy laugh at this. "I can do one better. I bought new boxers the other day. Want a pair?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok." Derek walks over to the dresser and pulls out an unopened pack of boxers.

"What color?"

"Blue!"

Derek opens it and grabs the blue pair handing them to Stiles and kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." Derek says closing the door a tad.

"Okay" Stiles mumbled already feeling sleepy, he sits up and puts the boxers on then lays back down but before he closes his eyes he sees a woman standing near the other side of the bed.

Derek Is in the midst of cleaning rubble from the living room, because he has decided to slowly rebuild the mansion to its former glory. He doesn't want to bulldoze the house but he will have to eventually. With the money his folks left to him and Laura now just him he can afford to rebuild it from ground up. Derek is brought out of his thoughts when feels a familiar presence but it's not Stiles or even Scott it's his Mom!


	4. Mom

"Mom?" Derek whispered, his tone saturated in disbelief, he stops his movements trying to make sense of what he felt. He stopped what he was doing and rushed up the stairs.

In the room, Cindy Hale walked over to Stiles' side of the bed, and looked down at him lovingly.

"So you are my Derek's mate." She spoke quietly, her voice as gentle as her face.

"Uhh… yes, m-ma'am." Stiles stuttered out, fearing the possibility that he was going crazy or worse he was dead.

"Such great manners; you're not dead, dear. What is your name?" asked Cindy in a motherly voice.

"It's Stiles, ma'am. May I ask yours?" Questioned the teen, slightly more at ease now that he knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm Cindy Hale, Derek's mother," answered Mrs. Hale

"Oh my god! It's an honor to meet you, Momma Hale!" Stiles said excitingly.

"Well, thank you Stiles, dear. It's a joy to meet you too; I feared Derek would be too grief-ridden to notice his mate." She told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not that I'm not glad to meet you, Momma Hale, but why you are here?" He asked inquiringly, but before she could answer Derek walked in and froze at the doorway.

"Momma?" The normally strong male sounded like he was twelve again. Cindy stood up slowly, her heart clenching in her chest at seeing her son again.

"Yes, baby boy, it's me." She outstretched her arms, her eyes clouding with unshed tears. "Come and give me a hug." She spoke as if she was speaking to a little kid, her voice slightly cracking with emotion.

Derek just stood there for a moment, and then he started crying, launching himself into his mother's arms; hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder.

"I have missed you so much, momma! I'm so sorry!" Derek said voice thick with emotion, not caring that he was being very emotional.

Mrs. Hale hugged Derek back, holding him as close as possible.

"Shush now, baby. I have missed you too." She whispered, pulling back to look Derek in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

The words make Derek cry even move, the guilt in his heart weighing heavily on him.

"But momma I brought Kate into our lives, I'm the reason our whole family was killed"

"Shush now, child. You are not the reason we died; we died because it was our time." Cindy told him trying to soothe her troubled son.

"Oh momma…Uncle Peter killed Laura. I killed him afterwards; I had to avenge my sister. Now I'm alone I have no one!" Derek says heart-broken.

At hearing this, Stiles feels hurt, he can almost feel his heart break. "Derek, I thought… I thought I was someone to you!" he says on the verge of crying.

"What?" Derek looks confused for a second before recognition at what he had said lights his face. "Oh My God. Stiles, that's not what I meant! I love you, I just I miss my family and by killing my uncle I killed my last family member." Derek says while rushing to his distraught mate's side, feeling bad for having forgotten that Stiles was there.

"I know Derek I just thought you would talk to me when you were feeling like this. I thought you knew I would be here for you!" Stiles said still feeling pained.

"Derek, you need to learn to confide in your mate. To answer your question Stiles, I am here because you proved yourself worthy of being Derek's mate." Stiles eyes widen at her words and he feels his body tingle. "Which means, Derek, that you have found your mate and since he has proven worthy by not dying as a result of your attack, you will no longer be subject to the Blood Moon." Mrs. Hale said with a smile stretching her face...

"That's great momma, how long do you get to stay?" Derek asked hopeful to get to spend more time with her.

"I can stay for three days, and then I must go back. Unless you would like to see someone else then I must go before they come, my dear." said Mrs. Hale.

"Derek, I would love to meet your whole family but mostly Laura and your dad. But it is up to you on whether you want to spend the three days with your mom or one day with three different family members." Stiles told him, forgetting about his earlier pain that was now replaced with the hope that he could meet all of them.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Cindy interrupted him, "Actually, Stiles dear, you can meet the whole family... "At this Stiles looked weary, thinking of the only way he would be able to meet the whole Hale family and almost as if reading his mind, Cindy clarified. "Without dying, that is; you just have to really want it, deep in your heart and soul."

"I do want it, but how do I make it happen?" He asked eager to know the answer.

"You have to be turned and howl for them." Derek opened his mouth to protest but Cindy put her hand up to silence him, "unless you and Derek have an emotional bond that forms after you mate," finished Cindy.

Stiles blushed a deep red color.

"No ma'am, there is no bond. We haven't mated yet." He turns to look at Derek. "Derek, I really want to meet your family and if the only thing that standing in my way is you biting me then …" he trailed off looking pointedly at Derek, making him gulp, knowing what Stiles insinuating.

Derek looks at his mom. "Ok momma, is that all I have to do? Bite him and wait for tomorrow?"

"Yes but Derek you know sex isn't required for mating, right?" She told him, a sly smirk on her face.


	5. Mating bite

**HEY guys im soooo sorry for the late update i had major writers block and i couldnt get this out. then i wrote a few new stories and it helped! hope you guys enjoy! I would thank my beta woman-of-the-night she helped :D**

"No mama I didn't know that. How else can you create a mating bond?" Derek asks confused. He's almost positive the only way to create a mating bond was by sex.

Cindy smiles, "Well, Derek dear, answer me this. What would you do to make Stiles happy?"

Derek opens his mouth to answer, but Cindy holds up her hand signaling she's not done yet. "How far would you go to protect him?"

Derek waits a minute to see if she's done, when she doesn't speak again he answers, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to make Stiles happy. I would go to the end of the world to protect him" As he finishes talking Stiles gets off of the bed, he moved sorely but not nearly as sore as he imagined he'd be, and Derek wraps his arms around him.

Stiles smiles as the arms encircle him, but the need to go to the bathroom makes him lean up and kiss Derek's cheek, "Derek, I have to go to the bathroom."

Cindy and Derek laugh and Derek lets go of Stiles. After Stiles left, Cindy turns back to Derek and smiles. "Derek, if Stiles feels the same then all you have to do is give him the mating bite. The reason most wolves mate during sex is because that's when your feelings are heightened and it creates a stronger bond. But from what you said, your bond will be just as strong without the sex."

Derek looks thoughtful for a moment before he smiles and sits down on the bed. "Damn Momma, he annoyed the crap out of me when we first met. He was always stuttering, rambling and smelling aroused. Half the time I wanted to laugh at him and the other I wanted to shut him up. One night… I was shot and he took care of me, let me stay at his place for a while until I was completely better. By that point I had started to fall for him so I," Derek blushes slightly and Stiles comes out of the bathroom but Derek doesn't notice, "Well, I stayed longer than I needed to. I pretended like I was still hurt because I knew he wouldn't kick me out unless I was completely healed. I did this just to be around him longer. When he went to sleep at night, I would watch him sleep until I couldn't keep my eyes open." Derek finishes smiling and Cindy grins.

"Derek I'm so happy for you. You had it easy. Your father and I hated each other at first, then we got trapped in a room and got to know each other and we slowly fell in love."

Stiles finally makes himself known, "Derek, tell her about how you asked me out."

Derek blushes a deep red "I would rather not." he grumbles.

Stiles laughs and says, "Fine, I will then."

Cindy looks amusedly between the two boys at which Derek blushes more profoundly.

"You see, Momma Hale, Derek is quite the romantic. I got out of the shower one night, dressed for bed running a towel through my hair, and I heard this deep sexy voice say _'please be mine. I couldn't be more in love with you if I tried._' I jumped and screamed. And this guy," He points his thumb in Derek's direction, "laughed at me and apologized for scaring me. I thought he was joking about loving me because he's always a sour wolf but he walked over to me and said, '_I'm not joking. I love you Stiles_' then he kissed me. I melted instantly into the kiss and he asked me again if I would be his and I said yes." Stiles smiles at a completely embarrassed looking Derek.

Cindy laughs at her son's expense, "You are about as romantic as your Uncle Peter. He used to be such a sweet heart." Derek's eyes turn red at the mention of Peter and Cindy notices. "Now Derek, don't go being a sour wolf…" she winks at Stiles and Derek frowns, "about your uncle it wasn't his fault that fire did more damage to him than any of us. It killed us but it burned out his humanity left only the wolf behind."

Derek frowns but a mutters a sorry to his mother. Cindy turns to Stiles, a serious expression on her face. "Now I must ask you, two questions and answer them honestly." Stiles nodded and Mrs. Hale continued, "What would you do to make Derek happy? How far would you go to protect Derek?"

Stiles thought about the questions for a second before answering. "I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for Derek to make him happy. I would do everything in my power and then some to protect Derek. He's my whole world."

Mrs. Hale smiles a big beautiful smile at his answers. "Ok then Derek, you must talk with him about what I told you. I'm tired dear, so is my room fit for sleeping?"

"No mom, it's not. You can sleep here and Stiles and I will take the couch, it pulls out." Derek says. Cindy nods and the boys leave the room to let her rest.


	6. The Talk

**HE GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT! A big thank you to my lovely beta woman-of-the-night ENJOY!** **I OWN NOTHING SADLY! but i do have the same eye color as Tyler Hoechlin :D**

Stiles and Derek walked down stairs, the constant movement helping ease Stiles' soreness. Once they were downstairs, Derek pulled the bed out of the couch.

"Derek, what was your mom talking about?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Well the sort of good news is we don't have to have sex just yet. All I have to do is give you a special bite. Normally, this bite is only given during sex but my mom says we don't have wait till we have sex because our love for on another is as," Derek paused when he saw Stiles looking at him blankly," Okay, let me start over. The reason we mate during sex is because that's when our love and feelings are at their highest but mom said that we don't need to have sex because our feelings for one another are already that high. Our bond will be just as strong if not stronger. Did you understand that?"

Stiles smiled and slowly nodded his head, "Sort of. So basically our love and feelings for one another are as high now as others' would be during sex….man that's intense. Because of this, all you have to do is bite me?"

"Yeah all I have to do is bite you but it has to be in a certain place," Derek told him.

"And will this turn me?" Stiles asked slightly hopeful that it would.

"No, it won't turn you but it will enhance your senses. You will have speed, heal faster, have better eye-sight, basically better everything but they won't be as good as an actual wolf's."

Stiles smiled bright at the prospect of getting super powers, or at least that's what he called them, "So I assume these extra abilities are so that I don't die as easily and can better protect myself?"

"Yeah something like that." Derek said and Stiles noticed Derek looked uncomfortable.

"What is it Derek?" stiles asked worried.

"This is the best day of my life since I found out you were my mate, Stiles, and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up."

Stiles walked over to Derek and pinched him. "Ow! What the hell stiles?" Derek asked rubbing his arm.

Stiles laughed, smirking at Derek, "It's not a dream Derek. So whenever you're ready, bite away."

Derek laughed, "You are definitely too eager to be bit."

"Well Derek, the way I see it is that I'm one bite away from meeting your whole family and getting super wolfy powers. Why wouldn't I be eager?"

"Wolfy powers?" Derek asked, lightly chuckling at him.

"You're a super hero in my eyes Derek," Stiles grinned.

"I'm touched. Thank you stiles. The only bad thing about you getting _'wolfy powers'_ is that now I have to be even more careful on holidays and birthdays," Derek said smirking.

"I promise not to use my wolfy powers to spoil any surprises." Stiles said holding his hand up.

"Sure you will Stiles. Are you ready to be claimed?"

"You make it sound so dirty Derek," Stiles said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek started laughing; "Now I know where your mind is. No human will be able to see the bite but every werewolf will. It's like saying '_I'm taken back off"_

"I'm ready Derek. Where does this bite have to be?" Derek walked over to Stiles and placed a hand where his neck met his shoulder. Stiles gulped but a grin worked its way across his face.

"What are you thinking Stiles?" Derek asked curious and worried.

"Oh I was just picturing how you would reach that spot while we were having sex."

Derek gulped. "You are definitely one dirty minded boy. I love it."

Stiles laughed then he got serious. "Can you imagine how strong our bond would be if we mated during sex? It would be like ridiculous."

"Yeah it would be pretty insane." Derek agreed.

Stiles took off his shirt and smiled at Derek, "I'm ready, are you?"

"I can't wait." Derek moved over to Stiles and held him.

Derek started by licking the spot, sprouting goose-bumps all over Stiles. He started sucking on the spot, nipping and Stiles moaned at the sensation, "_Ngh_ Derek that feels great."

Derek smiled and sucked a little harder. He pulled away and partially shifted. He licked that spot one more time before he sunk his teeth in. Stiles started moaning heavily, muttering and gasping Derek's name and little words like _'good'_. Derek retracted his canines and shifted back, licking the spot till it healed.

Stiles turned to him, eyes blown with lust, and grinned. "If mating with you feels like that I can't wait for sex with you."

"The bite mark should be gone by morning and you should start feeling different by then too." Derek chuckled out, a faint pink covering his cheeks.

Stiles smiled at him and yawned, "Let's get some sleep. I'm really tired."

"Yeah sleep sounds great," Derek said laughing and placing a kiss on his forehead. They curled up on the bed and went to sleep.


	7. Breakfast

**AN- I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! i jsut havent felt like writing. if we are lucky i will write 8 and have it sometime this week! this is un Beated because i want ted to get it to you guys ASAP. but i will be sending it to her and then updating it :)** **Review and let me know what you think.**

Stiles Woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, gravy and other delicious smells. "Umm smells great Derek!"

Derek rolls over and takes note of the smells, "It does but I'm not cooking."

Then they both shoot out of bed and head to the kitchen. Where they see Momma Hale cooking. "Smells delicious mom!" Says Derek as he walks over and hugs his mother.

"Yeah Momma Hale it smells great!" Then he walks over and hugs her to. Derek while his mom is distracted snags a piece of bacon, but Cindy sees him and smacks him with the wooden spoon she is stirring the eggs with.

"Ow!" Derek says as the spoon lands on his knuckles.

Stiles laughs while Derek rubs his knuckles. "Wait till the rest is done, go wash up!" Says Cindy.

"Yes Ma'am." Derek grumbles as he walks out of the kitchen heading to the bathroom.

Cindy turns to Stiles, "He really should know better. I always popped him and his father for trying to steal food."

Stiles Chuckles, "He has changed so much since you arrived. When we met he was grumpy 24/7, then we started dating and he got happier less grumpy and mean, but now I don't know this Derek. It seems like he has this huge weight removed."

Cindy looks sad, "Yes we watched him over the years, I about had a heart attack in heaven when he considered suicide. I was heartbroken when I saw what peter had become. You must know Stiles that Peter was the sweetest guy you could ever meet he was Derek's favorite uncle."

Derek had heard their entire conversation because his wolf hearing but he still stopped outside the kitchen to listen to them. "Yeah I still feel bad for Derek at times, I lost my mother but I still have my dad and the rest of my family but Derek he lost his entire family." Then Stiles moves closer to Cindy and hugs her.

Cindy smiles and hugs him back, "Yes my Derek has had a hard life and I feel bad because I liked Kate I encouraged Derek to see her. But Jeffery, Derek's father, didn't like her and didn't trust her. Seems he was right."

Stiles frowns and pulls back, "It would seem so." Then Stiles sniffs and he smells Axe and he's wondering why he smells Axe in the kitchen. "Derek are you going to stand in the hall all day?" Stiles asks when he realizes its Derek.

"No…" Then Derek walks into the kitchen.

Cindy smiles But Stiles notices an odd gleam in her eyes. "Derek dear set the table for us."

"Yes momma." Derek says and starts setting the table.

Cindy finishes with food. "Derek I haven't much time left here, I need to talk to Stiles, we will eat when were done."

Derek nods looking sad, "Ok momma."

Stiles is confused but he walks into the woods with Cindy. "Stiles dear I didn't really want to tell either of you this but I feel it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I didn't."

Stiles is still confused but he nods, "Ok."

"Well you and Derek can bring us back to life. Not the entire family just the immediate family. We will have our memories of being dead and how we died."

Stiles is surprised and scared, "H-how?'

Cindy Smiles, "Well Derek doesn't seem to want to turn you, may I ask why?"

Stiles sighs, "He wants to love me as a human before I have a wolf to deal with or something like that."

Cindy grins, "Derek is very smart. Yes Stiles once Derek bites you, you won't be you until you get control."

Stiles nods, "I know my friend was bitten by Peter. What does this have to do with bringing you guys back?"

Cindy smiles, "Well Stiles, Derek needs to turn you and on the full moon you both have to howl, but not any howl. You have to shift and give yourselves over to the wolf and howl for us. That will bring us back to life."

Stiles frowns, "But the full moon isn't for a month."

Cindy smiles, "Plenty of time for you to learn control if Derek bites you soon. But for now let's get back inside the food is getting cold, talk to Derek about it later after the third day."

Stiles nods, "Ok momma Hale." Then they walk back inside and start eating breakfast.

Derek looks at Stiles and Stiles smiles at him. "Ready to eat Derek?"

"Starving Stiles, I can't wait to eat some of moms cooking again." Derek replies and Cindy smiles.

They all sit down and eat, after everyone has finished Cindy moves to gather plates but Stiles stops her and he washes them. "The cook never cleans." He states.

"It's true momma Stiles won't let me clean up after I cook." Derek states moving to hug his mom. "Your leaving now aren't you?"

"Yes dear I have to leave now." Cindy says hugging Derek tightly.

"Tell everyone that we say hey and I miss them." Derek says as he lets go of his mom.

Cindy nods and moves to hug Stiles, "It was a joy meeting you Stiles."

"It was awesome meeting you momma hale." Stiles replies hugging her back.

Then Cindy moves toward the front door, she waves at them then walks out the door.

Derek starts to tear up, Stiles walks over and wraps his arms around him. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and buries his face in Stiles' hair, "I'm going to miss her."

"I know Derek I will to." Stiles says thinking about what Cindy told him then that's when the doorbell rang.


	8. Dont kill my boyfriend please

**UnBetaed!**

Derek looked up at the sound. "Stiles are you expecting someone?"

"We are expecting someone Derek. That's why your mom had to go, I chose another family member."

Derek glares, "You're the reason mom left, why Stiles I wanted more time with her!"

Stiles frowns, "Derek I hate it when you raise your voice, please don't be angry with me. I loved your mother but I wanted to meet others of your family."

Derek glares, "Mother said you could meet the whole family! Why did you have to send her away early?" Derek says voice still raised.

"Derek I asked you nicely to lower your voice. I sent her away early because I really wanted to meet the person standing on our porch!"

Derek glares at Stiles hurt that he sent his mother away he missed her so much. Derek lowers his voice, "I am sorry for raising my voice Stiles but I had planned to spend the three days with mom and then meet the whole family again. I'm hurt that you didn't discuss this with me."

Stiles smiles, "I am sorry Derek but if I discussed it with you then my choice wouldn't be a surprise."

Derek frowns, "You know I don't like surprises."

Stiles grins, "You'll like this one."

"Fine let's answer the door." Derek says still a little upset.

They walk to the door and Derek opens it then he screams and shuts the door. Stiles looks at him laughing his ass off. Then the person outside speaks, "Derek that is no way to greet your sister!"

Stiles is still laughing so much his stomach hurts. "D-Derek open the door let Laura in."

"No! She is not coming in this house!" Derek states looking horrified.

Stiles is still laughing, "Come on Derek it won't be that bad."

"Yeah Derek it won't be that bad, I'm just going to rip your throat out with my teeth!" Laura says from outside on the porch.

Derek groans, and Stiles says, "So that's where you got it from."

Derek glares at him and mumbles, "I'm so dead!" Then he opens the door. "Laura please come in."

Laura smiles the smile of an angel then grabs Derek and slams him to the floor. "That is for leaving me!" Then she threw him into a nearby wall. "That is for considering suicide." She then walked over to him and pulled him up off the ground, Derek whimpered in fear of what she would do next. Laura then grabbed him in a hug, "That is for avenging my death."

Derek smiles nervously when she lets him go. "Yeah I'm really sorry about leaving I never should have, I just couldn't stand it anymore and I sorry about considering suicide it was the only way out I saw at the time. I had to avenge you it killed me when I found out uncle peter was the one to kill you but that made it easier sort of. I wanted to avenge you and put uncle peter out of his misery. I know he wouldn't have wanted to be that monster."

Stiles just stands by the still open front door watching them. He then closes the door and clears his throat. Laura turns to look at him and smiles. "Sorry Stiles come here and give me a hug."

Stiles grins, "You won't slam me on the floor will you?"

Laura laughs, "No dear the rough treatment is only for Derek."

Derek huffs, Stiles chuckles and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her slim figure easily. "Your very beautiful Laura, also try not to kill my boyfriend."

Laura laughs, "Thank you Stiles, and I'll try." She winks at Stiles and Derek groans.

"What's wrong Derek? Not happy to see your sister?" Stiles asks.

"No I'm happy to see her, it's just you two seem like best friends and you have known each other 5 seconds!" Derek states sounding annoyed.

Laura laughs, "You picked a good one Derek, we could definitely be great friends."

Stiles grins, "I don't think Derek wants me to be friends with his big sister."

Laura laughs and Derek groans, "No it's just weird! My boyfriend and my big sister being friends after knowing each other for a few minutes."

Stiles laughs and walks over to kiss Derek, "Don't worry I have plenty of time for you still." Derek grins and kisses him back.

"Good because I don't want to lose the best boyfriend in the world to my big sister."

Stiles smiles blushing a little, "You'll never loose me, especially to another person."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles, after they have been kissing for a few minutes Laura clears her throat and they pull away blushing and breathing heavy. "God do you ever breathe?" She asks them and they blush more.

"Yes we breathe." Derek says

"You would be surprised the things I can do without breathing." Stiles says and winks at Laura while Derek blushes.

Laura laughs, "I would believe that if I didn't know you two haven't had sex."

Stiles laughs, "Touché sister."

Laura grins and Derek just stands there holding Stiles watching them converse like family and a tear escapes his eye and lands on Stiles' cheek. Stiles looks up at Derek to see him crying. "Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asks wanting to make whatever it is go away.

Derek smiles down at Stiles, "Nothing is wrong Stiles, I'm just so happy."

Stiles smiles and reaches up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss that lasts a few seconds, he then smiles and says, "I'm glad."

Laura smiles watching them, "Stiles can I talk to you?"

Derek frowns, "Why does everyone want to talk to Stiles secretly? What don't I know?"

Stiles grins, "Yes we can talk. Don't worry Derek I will tell you after tomorrow."

"Good meet me in the woods where you talked with mom. Derek stay here." Laura said

Derek frowned but he nodded, Stiles smiled kissed Derek's lips then he walked out side with Laura.

"Stiles do you know why I wanted to talk?" Laura asked

"I have an idea, is it about what your mom told me?"

"Yes it is I want you to know I am not mean I don't normally treat Derek so roughly we were actually best friends. Also I don't want you to feel like you have to bring us back for Derek to be happy. He's happy with you just the way you guys are I can see it."

"Yes but he could happier if he had his family back. The way he was when mom was here it was a new Derek, one I would love to see every day. And the way he is with you, you're not his alpha anymore but he still acts like you are. He's happier than I have ever seen him. I want him to be that happy every day!"

Laura smiles, "I love you Stiles!" She then hugs him.

"Uh thanks but I love Derek." Stiles says awkwardly hugging her back.

Laura laughs, "I didn't mean like that, I meat as family." Laura steps out of Stiles' personal space.

"Oh well in that case I love you to." Stiles smiles.

Laura laughs, "Let's get back inside."

Stiles nods and they walk back inside, but Derek is nowhere to be seen. "Derek I don't want to play right now and your sister is here, not really appropriate babe." Stiles calls out.

Derek comes out of the kitchen, "Why Stiles whatever are you talking about? I was just getting a glass of milk."

Stiles blushes "Jerk."

Derek grins, "You know you love me."

Stiles grins, "Yep don't know why though."

Derek growls playfully, "Should I remind you why right here in front of my sister?"

Stiles blushes a deep red, "N-no that's not necessary,"

Derek laughs, "You sure because I don't want you forgetting why you love me."

"I-I'm s-sure." Stiles stutters out totally embarrassed.

Derek laughs opening his arms, "Come here baby." Stiles walks over and hides his face in Derek's chest while wrapping his arms around him. Derek kisses the top of his head. "Sorry Stiles didn't mean to make you stutter, I know how much you hate that."

"It's ok Derek." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest.

Laura just stands there watching them with a huge smile on her face.


	9. Lets Go Shopping

**AN- so sorry for the wait. I kinda have writers block. The inspiration and ideas to finish this chapter just hit me. I hope my writers block is going away. Im not sure when the next update will be. Review and let me know what you think.**

After a few minutes Stiles pulls out of Derek arms his blush gone. Stiles looks at Laura and smiles. "Hey wanna go shopping?"

Laura smiles bright and skips over stealing Stiles from Derek's arms and hugging him tight. "I love shopping!"

Derek groans, "Stiles you can't be best friends with my sister you JUST met her!"

Laura laughs, "Chill Derek, I won't steal to much of his time. I'm only here for today, let us enjoy it."

Derek looks hurt and walks away into the kitchen. Stiles sighs, "I'll be right back." Stiles walks into the kitchen and finds Derek sitting at the kitchen table crying silently. Stiles walks over and wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders and Derek turns and puts his face in Stiles' shoulder and keeps crying. Stiles rubs Derek's back and lets him cry.

Laura tip toes to the kitchen entrance and her heart breaks at seeing Derek crying in Stiles' shoulder. Stiles notices her open her mouth to say something and he mouths 'Not yet'. Laura closes her mouth and tiptoes back to the living room. "Derek baby, talk to me."

Derek sniffles and pulls back and Stiles hands him a napkin and Derek blows his nose. "It's just I was joking about you not being Best friends with Laura, I love that you and my sister hit it off and are already best friends. When she said she was here only for today it hit me. My family is still dead, these 3 days will be lovely but it's going to hurt like hell when they are over."

Stiles rubs his back and pulls his head back to his chest and holds Derek. "Derek you know I love you. I know you don't want to change me but…"

Laura walks in, "Stiles not yet. Mom said after the third day."

Stiles sighs, "Your right. Derek I love you, just keep a hold on the happy feelings don't think about the sad."

Derek raises his head from Stiles' chest and looks at Laura. "I'm sorry."

Laura shakes her head. "I told you when you were 10 the last time you cried to never apologize for crying. Strong men cry, weak men don't."

Derek smiles, "I love you Laura."

Laura smiles, "I love you to Derek. Now let's go shopping!"

Derek laughs, "Stiles has it occurred to you that my sister is supposed to be dead. What are people going to think when the late Laura Hale walks into a mall?"

Laura grins, "Did mom not tell you? Only you and Stiles can see us."

"Oh well in that case lets go shopping!" Derek says with a smile

"Yay! God I haven't been shopping in f.o.r.e.v.e.r." Laughs separated the last bit dramatically

"Can you take what you buy with you?" Stiles asks.

"Hum I don't know." Laura shrugs, "I guess we'll see."

Stiles Grins, "I guess we will."

Derek goes and washes his and changes clothes and comes back down stairs, he can sense nothing but happiness from Stiles and it makes him smile. "You two ready? Or do you wanna stay and gossip?"

Laura's eyes widen, "You would gossip with us?"

Derek waves his arms in a hold on a second way, "No, I meant you and Stiles gossip. This wolf don't gossip."

Stiles grins, "No?" Derek shakes his head, "Oh I distinctly remember us having a conversation about Mrs. Brinkley and Mr. Dun."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Okay so maybe I gossip a little. Very little."

Stiles chuckles, "Come on lets go shopping."

Stiles walks out the door, leaving Derek and Laura alone in the kitchen, "Derek you did it. You found your mate. He's perfect for you."

Derek laughs, "I hated him at first. So annoying, always talking. His mouth never stopped moving."

Laura grins, "You know I found my mate, while we were in new York."

Derek gasps, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

Laura shrugs, "I didn't like him. He was some rich guy, wore a suit to work. So I ignored him and when we left new York a small part of me cried."

Derek frowns, "Laura why are you telling me this?"

Laura smiles, "Because I didn't like my mate and I left him didn't think twice. But you, you hated Stiles and yet look at you both now. You dated almost killed him and now your mated."

Derek nods, "So your saying your proud of me?"

Laura grins, "Yes that is what I'm saying. I never was good at appraising you."

Derek hugs his sister. "Thank you Laura."

Laura Smiles and hugs her brother back, "Your welcome Derek."

Derek pulls back, "Now let's get out there before my eccentric boyfriend comes back in and drags us out."

Laura laughs, "Yes lets go."

They walk out the door and get in Derek's Camaro. They drive to the only mall in town, Macys. "Derek I'm going to dress shopping with Laura, you wanna come?"

"Oh no I definitely don't wear dresses." Derek says with a straight face

Stiles grins, "But what about that blue one I bought you?"

"Oh that thing yeah I haven't worn it in forever. Look great on me though." Derek says still straight faced, then they both start laughing. "No Stiles you go ahead, I'm going to go buy you a few things."

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek softly on the lips then he gets out and lets Laura out of the back. Derek gets out and walks over to Stiles and kisses him soft yet passionate. Stiles smiles when the kiss ends and he whispers, "I'm not going anywhere Derek."

Derek smiles, "Go have fun."

Stiles walks over to Laura and they walk into the store. Stiles notices people staring at him, "Hey Laura were you serious when you said only Derek and I can see you?"

Laura grins, "Nope. Everyone can see me. But I don't look like Laura hale to them."

Stiles' mouth is an O, "You lied to Derek. How?"

Laura laughs, "Years of practice. You have to pick what words to use and how you phrase them."

Stiles nods, "I will use this knowledge for good never evil." Stiles says in a star wars voice

Laura grins and says like Yoda, "Serve you well this knowledge will." Then they both laugh

Jackson walks up to Stiles and Laura, "Hey Stilinski, whose the babe?"

Stiles glares, "Get lost Jackson."

"Not till you tell me her name."

"It's Go away you're not my type." Laura says

Jackson looks stunned and Stiles laughs, "Oh I think you broke him. I don't think he has ever been turned down."

"Wow, well first time for everything, let's go Stiles." Laura says, she grabs Stiles' hand and walks off.

"You are totally awesome!" Stiles says in excitement once they are far enough away.

Laura laughs, "Thank you. That guy was tool."

Stiles laughs, "That's Jackson Whittmore, Co-Captain of the lacrosse team and Mr. Popular at school."

Laura raises a brow and is about to say something when she spots a really cute top. "Oh my god I love this top!"

Stiles smiles and says, "Go try it on."

Laura goes and tries it on. She comes out wearing it, "How does it look?"

Stiles smiles, "If I wasn't with your totally hot brother I would be drooling." He winks and Laura laughs.

"I'm so buying this." She says.


	10. Lunch

**AN- i do love laura so much! She will be in next chapter as well. But she will be leaving next chapter. the next guest will then show up. wonder who it will be. ;D Hope you guys like this chapter! i do! :) the next update should be up in a few days.**

After a couple hours of shopping, Stiles Laura and Derek meet at the food court. Stiles orders a bacon cheese burger and Derek gets the same, Laura gets corn dog.

About half way through the burger Stiles asks, "So what did you get me? I got you something."

Derek chuckles, "Another wolf related thing? I'm not telling you, you gotta wait."

"Oh you know I love waiting." Stiles says sarcastically

Laura laughs, "It's not a wolf trinket, I helped him pick it out."

Derek is rifling through his bag of stuff and Stiles sees a ring box. His eyes bug out and he starts spluttering random words, "Oh Derek you didn't and yes I will"

Derek looks at Stiles, "Stiles what are you going on about?"

Stiles is still in a state of 'Oh my god' so he doesn't say anything but, "I do."

Laura starts laughing and hugs Stiles, "Sweetie that's not what it is."

Stiles stops spluttering and looks at her. "It's not?"

Laura shakes her head, "No its not, it's something else."

"H-how do you know?" Stiles asks a little calmer.

"What is going on? You do what Stiles?" Derek asks completely lost.

Laura starts giggling, "Stiles saw the ring box and thought you were going to propose."

Derek's mouth drops open and his eyes bug out, "We have only been dating almost three weeks."

Stiles who is now extremely embarrassed hides his face in Laura's side. Laura wraps an arm around his shoulders, "It's okay sweetie my dumb brother didn't mean it. He would be happy to marry you. Wouldn't you Derek?" Laura glares at him

"I…I….I…ummm…" Derek stutters much like Stiles was just doing.

Laura sighs, "Boys." She shakes her head. "Derek in a year or two would you like to marry Stiles?"

Derek sobers up, "Yes in a year or two I would happily and nervously propose."

Stiles pulls his face out of Laura's side, still a little blush left. "You would?"

Derek smiles at his boyfriend, "Yes I would."

Stiles smiles bright, "Good because I won't wait forever." Stiles grins and takes a big bite out of his burger.

Derek smiles and Laura smiles, "Your both girls."

Stiles bumps his knee into hers, "Hey I am not a girl. Jackson might be."

Laura giggles at the mention of Jackson, "I bet he's still standing there with that dumb look on his face."

Stiles laughs, "That would be hilarious!"

"What did you two do?" Derek asks

"Laura broke Jackson." Stiles says happily

Laura giggles, "He was hitting on me and I told him off."

"Yep you broke him." Derek says and they all start laughing.

Stiles finishes his burger, "Let's go home so Laura and I can show you the clothes we got."

Derek smiles, "I hope you got some of those tight pants I like to see you in."

Stiles blushes, "Derek!"

Derek grins, "What your best friends. I have to embarrass you a little."

Stiles glares at him, "Yes I got some tight pants and I got those boxers you like to wear. Laura and I picked out the colors."

Derek's eyes widen, "You shopped for my underwear with my sister!"

Stiles laughs, "Yes I did."

"I can't believe it, you shopped for my underwear with my sister."

Laura giggles, "We got the polka dot ones."

Stiles laughs, "Come on baby let's get home so I can show you my new clothes, maybe put some of them on."

Derek grins, "Let's get home."

Laura looks at them, "Stiles you aren't losing your virginity while I'm here."

Stiles blushes deeply, "I..we…" Stiles coughs, "We aren't having sex, just getting each other aroused."

Laura raises a brow, "You do this often? Arouse each other but not have sex?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah we agreed no sex till I'm eighteen."

Laura nods approvingly, "That's smart, well let's go home so you get each other horny."

Stiles laughs and Derek blushes a little. "Well come on. You're going to love what I got you."

Stiles smiles bright and then notices Jackson and Lydia across the café. Stiles grins evilly. "Be right back Derek. Laura come with me."

Laura gets up and walks with Stiles over to Jackson and Lydia's table, "Hey Jackson, by the way my friends name is Jenny. You know this friend the one you were flirting with."

Jackson glares, "I was not flirting with her. Never seen her before."

Stiles grins, "Oh really, did she not completely ignore you."

Jacksons glare gets meaner. "Jackson I swear if you were flirting with this girl then we are done for good. I'm tired of this!" Lydia says annoyed

Jackson through clenched teeth says, "Never seen her before."

Lydia looks at Stiles, "Tell me the truth."

Stiles smiles at Lydia and says, "He called her a babe and tried to get her name."

Lydia nods and gets up and walks away calling over her shoulder, "We are done Jackson."

Jackson gets up and swings his fist and Stiles, but before it makes contact with his face Laura catches it and pushes him away, "Get lost."

Jackson glares at Stiles, "I'll see you Monday."

Stiles smiles, "See you Monday." They walk back to the table.

"You had to piss him off again." Derek sighs, "Another trip to the hospital it is."

Stiles glares, "He won't touch me this time."

Laura looks at him, "How can you be sure?"

They start walking toward the exit, "Because Lydia won't let him."

Laura raises a brow, "But she dumped him."

"Yes she did but she still likes me and currently hates him." Stiles says smugly

"I take it back Derek, you aren't that different."

Derek snorts, "You were right earlier. The Stiles you see is a rare sight. Also one I don't like." Derek walks faster ahead of them.

Stiles sighs back to his normal self again. "I'm sorry Derek." But he stays behind with Laura

Laura looks at him, "Why did you do that?"

Stiles looks at her, "Lydia is a good person. Before I realized I was gay and in love with Derek. I loved her. She acts cool and hard, a bitch, but she's soft and fragile. She's very smart. I hated her being with Jackson, he flirts with every hot girl. Lydia denied it at first then she saw him doing it. She dumped him, he begged her to get back with him. He was good for two weeks then back to himself."

Laura nods, "So you wanted to help her. What does Derek mean?"

Stiles sighs, "I get moods, where I'm not nice and very cocky. Derek hates it, says 'that guy isn't the guy I feel for.'"

Laura nods, "It's because you act like him, before he met you. He hated himself, so it makes sense that he would hate you being like that."

Stiles nods, "It only happens around Jackson."

They get to the car and Derek is sitting there all broody, Stiles walks over to the driver side and opens Derek door. Derek ignores him, Stiles moves into the car to sit on Derek's lap, straddling him. Derek continues to ignore him. Stiles leans in and kisses Derek's lips softly, Derek doesn't return the kiss. "You can't stay mad at me."

Derek huffs, Stiles leans in and kisses along Derek's neck, up to his ear. Stiles nibbles on the lobe and Derek moans quietly, Stiles grins. He whispers soft and seductive, "I'm sorry Derek."

Derek holds his breath so as not to say anything. Stiles grins and kisses along his neck, he bites down on the juncture and Derek moves his hands to Stiles hips and ruts into him. Stiles moans and whispers in Derek's ear, "Laura."

Derek gasps, "Shit." He looks at Laura who looks slightly amused and slightly disgusted.

"I can't believe I just witnessed that. And smell it!"

Stiles is giggling in Derek's shoulder, "I can't believe I was able to make you forget there was someone here, let alone your sister."

"You do that to me." Derek kisses Stiles' neck. "When you touch me, kiss me, the world disappears. Nothing left but you and me."

Stiles smiles bright and kisses Derek, "That was SO sweet! I love you!"

Derek smiles, "I love you too. Get off me so we can get home."

Stiles smiles and crawls off Derek and sits in the back letting Laura ride up front. Laura sits there and doesn't say a word or look at Derek she turns around looks at Stiles though, "You young man, better not kill my brother." She winks

Stiles laughs, "He's the werewolf, I'm sure he can handle it."

Laura giggles, "Maybe so."

Derek groans, "Can you two not talk about our sex life."

Stiles laughs, "Maybe."

Laura giggles, "I can't wait." She looks pointedly at Stiles

Stiles nods knowing what she means, "Neither can I."

Derek thinking they mean something else, "Yeah I can't wait to get him either. Almost there."

They turn onto the road to Derek's house.


	11. Foretting Laura

**Hello readers, i am very sorry for the tremendous lack of updates. That will slowly change, i am writing again just not alot. i hope you enjoy this chapter, i will try to write the next chapter soon and have it posted.**

**i would like to thank all of you that stuck around and asked when i would update. Thank you for sticking around to read and liking my stories.**

They drive the rest of the way to the house in relative silence. They all carry their bags in, Stiles and Laura go upstairs to put there things away. Stiles grabs a pair of the tight pants and a tight blue shirt. He heads into the bathroom and while he's in there Laura hides something under his pillow.

Stiles changes into his clothes while Laura changes into one of the dresses she bought. A blue one with a white strip of cloth under the chest area, it's skin tight but flows once it gets to the hips. Stiles comes out of the bathroom. "Wow Laura you look amazing."

Laura smiles, "Thanks Stiles. You look great!"

Stiles spins around, "Yeah Derek's going to love these."

Laura smiles, "Let's get down stairs and show him."

"Okay you go first." Stiles says with a smile.

Laura nods and walks out of the room. She walks down stairs and Derek smiles bright, "You look beautiful sis."

Stiles calls from the room, "Hey Laura come here."

Laura walks back upstairs, "Yeah Stiles."

"Hey why don't you show him all your clothes first? You don't have long left." Stiles says

Laura nods, "Good idea. You go down stairs and show him what you're wearing while i change."

"Cant, he will be too busy groping and kissing on me to even notice you. He'll have to wait." Stiles says

Laura giggles, "Okay well i'll change in the bathroom then." Laura grabs the yellow dress and walks into the bathroom.

She changes into it, it's looser than the blue one. it's a medium cut V, with a black strip of cloth below the chest area. it curves to her body and flows out at the knees. "Wow! Like i said if i wasn't with Derek i would be drooling."

Laura grins, "Thank you!" She walks down the stairs and Derek smiles.

"i like this one, it's more you." Derek says

Laura smiles bright, "Thanks Derek." She walks back upstairs and grabs the red one. it's skin tight and got a low cut V. it goes to an inch above her knee.

She goes into the bathroom and changes, when she walks out Stiles gets on one knee, "Will you marry me?" Then he laughs and says, "You look absolutely stunning."

Laura smiles bright, "Thank you so much Stiles. You certainly know how to make a girl feel great."

Stiles grins and gets up off the floor, "i speak only the truth."

Laura grins and walks down stairs, "Nope you aren't allowed to wear that out of this house."

Laura smiles bright, "Aww do i look that good?"

Derek nods, "Dad would kill me if i let you out of this house wearing that."

Laura smiles even bigger, "Okay Derek i won't."

"Now go upstairs and change." Derek says commandingly

Laura nods and walks back upstairs, "Oh my god Stiles did you hear that?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah i did. What was that?"

"i don't know." Laura says still kinda giggling. She walks into the bathroom and changes back into her clothes.

Stiles looks at her and smiles, "You might wanna stay up here for a moment."

Laura nods with a grin, "i will i don't really wanna see that."

Stiles chuckles and walks slowly down the stairs, Derek sees him and the way the pants hug him in all the right places. Derek licks his lips, Stiles stops at the foot of the stairs. "Derek remember that your sister is upstairs."

Derek nods, "i'll try, now get over here." Stiles chuckles and turns around to show off his back side. "Mmm" Derek says.

Stiles turns back around and walks over to Derek. He whispers seductively, "Does my wolf like what he sees?"

Derek growls playfully, "Your wolf loves what he sees." Derek pulls Stiles into his lap, he's straddling him again. Stiles kisses him, Derek moves his hands to Stiles' hips and kisses him back deepening the kiss.

Stiles moves his mouth down Derek's jaw, and sucks on that special spot on his neck, Derek moans. Derek starts rutting his hips into Stiles. Stiles moans and bites down on that spot. Derek growls, "Stiles."

Stiles grins and runs a hand under Derek's shirt. Stiles starts lightly scratching Derek's abs. "What is it big guy?"

"Want you so bad." Derek kisses Stiles hard. They have both completely forgotten about Laura.

Stiles kisses him back and slowly rolls his hips against Derek's. Derek reaches down and grabs Stiles' ass. Stiles moans and starts moving his hips faster. "Mine." Stiles says as he kisses Derek passionately.

Derek kisses him back and that's what Laura sees, Stiles dry humping Derek and kissing him. Laura clears her throat and Derek growls possessively before realizing its Laura. "Hey sis, how long you been there?"

Laura grins, "Not long. Now if you two are done dry fucking, i would like to see the rest of Stiles' clothes."

Stiles chuckles, "i guess we are done." Stiles gets off Derek's lap and walks upstairs.

Derek frowns and mumbles, "No we weren't done, thanks for the cock block."

Stiles and Laura laugh, "i'll make it up to you later der." Stiles says as he walks up the stairs

Laura smiles, "So that is what you two do instead of sex?"

Derek nods and shifts in his seat his pants really tight, "Yeah that's about it, just different ways and places."

Laura eyes widen slightly she starts to say something when Stiles comes down the stairs wearing a black shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. "Wow you look even cuter than before."

Stiles chuckles, "Thanks Laura."

"You look yummy." Derek says

Stiles laughs, "Too bad you can't taste me to find out." Stiles smirks and walks back up stairs

Derek growls quietly and playfully, "i will in a few months. i'll eat you up and down."

"Derek that's just gross." Laura says as laughter is heard from upstairs

Derek shrugs, "No worse than walking in on you and John, James, Jimmy, whatever his name is."

Laura scowls, "Jacob and i was a mistake you weren't supposed to be home."

Stiles stands half way up the stairs just listening, "Well i was and that totally scared me for life, probably why i'm gay." Derek grins

Stiles covers his mouth as he giggles, Laura looks at him and glares then looks back at Derek, "it's not why your gay and your fine!"

Stiles comes down the stairs wearing a tight blue shirt and tight jeans, Laura smiles at him and Derek licks his lips, "You look amazing." Derek says with a hungry gleam in his eye

Stiles blushes at the intense look, "Thanks baby."

Derek smiles and beckons him forward with a finger, Stiles walks over to him as Laura walks upstairs, "i'm not watching this or listening to it."

Derek smiles hungrily as Stiles sits on his lap.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
